


Remords Heureux

by Supernerd38



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, This started out at a prompt on tumblr, pregnant marinette, sextuplets au, sin mentionings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernerd38/pseuds/Supernerd38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is pregnant with sextuplets! Unable to confront Adrien, he finds out for himself. Immediately regretting the decision when Marinette, herself, is confronted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing summaries ;-; Enjoy~

Marinette’s mouth hung open at the image of who resided in her stomach came clear into the monitor. There wasn’t just one or two, no, there was six. Six little Marinette’s and Adrien’s. Six babies they would have to care for and nurture. 

If there was ever a day Marinette needed Adrien to be here, it was today. How would he react to the news of six kids? How would she tell her parents?! The mere thought of it sent her whirling. Of course, they would be ecstatic about becoming grandparents, who wouldn't? Her parents, mostly Sabine, had been dropping her hints on having kids since she started dating Adrien.

“Congrats, Mrs. Agreste! Would you like some sonograms?” The nurse questioned, snapping Marinette back to reality. 

The reality in which she will have sextuplets.

All Marinette could do was nod at the question. She just wanted to get into a fetal position and cry, yet, at the same time, jump up and scream excitedly. She would be having kids, hers and Adrien's kids.  
________

The car ride home was the most gut-wrenching one she's ever taken. She starred out the car window in thought. Breaking the news to Adrien was not going to be an easy, but neither was revealing herself to Chat Noir. 

She a had a few scenarios on how this could go down. One, Adrien could freak out, divorce her, and she'd move back in with her parents.  
Two, he could accept the fact that she was having sextuplets, maybe yell at her a little, and live happily ever after.

Too deep in thought and replaying different scenarios on what could happen, she failed to notice the driver pulling in to Agreste Manor. 

“Yes, she’s pulling up right now. Don’t worry! I- Yes. Of course, Alya. I would never in my wildest dreams-n-yes, yes even Nino would side with her. I got to go, see you two soon.” Adrien clicked end to the call, walking down the stairs of the manor to greet his wife.

Upon arriving to the limo, he opened the door and helped Marinette out.

“How was the appointment, Bugaboo?” Adrien asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Marinette, too concerned for how he would take it, waved him off and walked in to the manor. 

“Marinette...?” Adrien watched her with a raised eyebrow. He shut the door to the limo, signaling the Gorilla that he could go, and trailed off towards Marinette. 

“Marinette?” Adrien called out to again, extending his hand to try to reach her. 

“Hmm?” Marinette looked up at him. 

“How was the appointment? I asked you and you just waved me off,” Adrien frowned. “Did something happen?” 

“Nope, everything’s fine. They’re fine. I’m fine. Everyone’s fine.” Marinette answered, walking off to their room. Leaving her purse on one of the chairs.

“Everything’s just fine?” Adrien questioned. “They?” 

“Did I say that?” Marinette asked, opening the door to their room. Briefly greeting their Kwami's, she walked to the bed that resided in the corner of the room. 

Kicking off her shoes, she climbed in and buried her face into the pillow.  
______

“Was your paycheck not enough, this week?” Mr. Agreste questioned, watching as his son froze on the spot. Marinette’s bag in hand as he turned around. 

“I know this looks really bad, but, its not what it looks like,” Adrien assured, pulling out what he was looking for. 

Sonograms.

Mr. Agreste looked at his son, surprised. Readjusting his glasses, he walked towards him to look at the images himself. 

“I-...She didn’t say anything about this...” Adrien whispered, running a hand down the images. 

“Six, I counted six. How many do you see?” Mr. Agreste questioned, placing a hand on his sons shoulder. 

“One, two, three, four, five....six.” Adrien pointed to the smallest of all of them as he finished counting. 

“I assume, I should be expecting six or so grandchildren? Calling me grandpa,” Gabriel mused, not sure whether to be happy that his son was having children or worried that his son was having children. He could picture it already. Six little one's running up and down the Manor, yelling and screaming their lungs out.

“I’m gonna be a dad.” 

“We'll have to baby proof the Manor, It's been years,” 

“I’m gonna be a dad.” 

“Then again, we could always have one of the empty rooms turned into a playroom.” 

“I’m gonna be a dad.” 

“Now, we’ll just have to wait and see what color to paint it, Maybe yellow would suffice? Yet, we would have to see if the room should be littered with boys or girls baby toys or..” Mr. Agreste hummed, already wanting Nathalie to set up some appointments. 

“I’m gonna be a dad....to six kids.” Adrien’s eyes began to water. 

“This will be interesting...Having grandchildren so soon... Adrien?” Mr. Agreste watched his son slump to the floor, cradling the sonograms in his hands. 

“I’m gonna be a dad to six beautiful kids.” Adrien cried, a smile on his face as he looked up at his father. 

“Yes, we’ve been over that about six times, son.” Gabriel offered his hand. Adrien wiped his tears and accepted his father’s help. Back then, before Marinette, his little water work display would have been 'uncivil' or 'unnecessary'. Yet, Gabriel couldn't deny that's how he reacted when he had learned he would have a son. 

“I suggest talking to the mother... She’ll be just as surprised as you are.” Mr. Agreste patted his son on the back. “Maybe more surprised and angry that you went through her purse then anything else....”

"She...We..I-" Adrien was filled with too many emotions to form a complete sentence. 

"You'll need to start discussing baby names, schedule sleep for the two of you; especially Marinette for the first two months." Gabriel stroked his chin in thought, he suppose it wouldn't be much trouble if he helped them. He was up till four in the morning some days...everyday.

"That's the least of my worries..." Adrien mumbled, looking towards their room. Their door was shut but he knew if he walked in their, he would find a sleeping Marinette.


	2. Mama Bird Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I was suppose to update this yesterday!

Adrien decided to climb in to bed at 10:22. He was right, Marinette was fast asleep and snuggling a pillow in his absence.

Marinette’s knees came up to meet her chest as she hugged the pillow.

Once they started sharing a bed together, Adrien had found out a lot of things about Marinette’s sleeping habits. 

For one, Marinette likes a lot of head comfort. Prompting her to have about four or so pillows. Two, she was a cuddler. Most nights she was cuddled up in to Adrien or when he was away on business she would cuddle up with a pillow, just like she was now.

Adrien’s fingers grazed her face lovingly. His hand traveled down to the pillow she held on to.

He carefully removed the pillow from Marinette’s grasp and adjusted himself to take the pillows original position. Marinette’s leg came up to wrap around Adrien waist and pull him closer. She buried her head in his chest as he kissed the top of her head. 

“mmm you.” Her muffled voice huffed.

“I love you.” He replied, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

Marinette fell back asleep in a matter of seconds, clutching Adrien close. In a few hours or so she’ll be up and hunched over the toilet. Expelling whatever she had eaten that day.

It was inevitable, pregnancy came with side effects. Even if you are Lady Luck herself, you’re bound to be weighed down by your un so lucky civilian form. 

He began to think about the events of today. The shocking discovery, his display of affection, his father’s giddiness to start plans for them...it was a bit too much for him. He wrapped his arms tight around Marinette and repeatedly placed kisses at the top of her head.

Once she had come home, she went straight to bed and hadn’t seen her come out since. Had she eaten anything? Their wasn’t food or a mini fridge in his room, that he knew about anyway. 

“Mari.....Marinette?” Adrien nudged her lightly, coaxing her out of sleep. 

“ugh wha?” Marinette groggily replied, trying to bury herself even deeper in to his chest.

“Did you eat?” He whispered, feeling the grip of her hands tighten behind his back. He looked down at the mess of blue hair. 

“...Macrons...” She replied, still half- asleep. She just wanted to rest and stay in his warm embrace forever. 

“That's all?” 

“Water?” It came out more like a question then an answer. This was serious. He needed her to eat.

“I’m not hungry!” She whined as soon as he withdrew from her. 

“You got to eat something,” Adrien reasoned, standing up and walking to the door. 

“Come back to beeeeeed” She whined, her eyes trying to shut tighter once he had flicked on the light. 

“I will...as soon as I come back with something for you to eat.” 

“I’m not hungry!” She argued, turning to her side to face Adrien. 

“You may not, but you must feed.” Adrien walked out. 

“Stupid cat...” Marinette mumbled, turning on her side once more and trying to fall back asleep. 

“Marinette, wake up and eat this.” 

“Five more minutes...” 

“Marinette, please.” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. “I will mama bird feed you.” 

“I’ll mama feed you on your shirt if you try,” Marinette warned, pulling the blanket over her head. Adrien’s face dropped as he starred at Marinette’s back. 

He placed the tray down on her night stand and began to climb on top of her legs. She turned on her back to look up at him. 

“No”

“Yes”

He straddled her legs together and reached over to grab the tray of food. “You are my wife, my responsibility, therefore it is my job to make sure you eat.” 

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms. 

“I will literally make Tikki and Plagg hold your mouth open if you don’t comply,” Adrien grabbed the spoon that lay neatly on the tray and lightly swooped up a spoonful of broccoli and cheese soup.

“So, am I gonna have to mama bird feed you or...?” Adrien looked at the spoon smugly before looking back at his wife. 

“Bite me.” She replied, opening her mouth slightly for him to spoon feed her. 

“In due time, Princess.” Adrien smiled. 

______

“Marinette! Girl, its been too long,” Alya hugged her best friend. Marinette sighed happily in to the hug, she was glad to see Alya. 

Adrien stood behind Marinette, greeting Nino with a bear hug. 

“Congrats on the baby, bro” Nino fist bumped Adrien. 

“Thank, Nino. I can’t wait to meet...him...her, er..” Adrien looked to Marinette who had her back turned to him. 

“It was awful, Alya. He shoved the spoon down my throat and everything!” Marinette whined, pointing an excusing finger at Adrien.  
“What?! Mari!” Marinette had ratted him out. 

“Nice job, Agreste.” Alya snickered, watching as Marinette exclaimed ‘You’re suppose to be on my team!’.

“It wasn’t easy, still isn’t, but anything to get her to eat. Seriously.” Adrien has had his fair share of mama bird feeding Marinette. 

“So, any news on Junior, there?” Alya asked, gesturing to Marinette’s stomach. Her face paled at the question. 

“Fine, they-HE! He slash she is just fine. Still haven’t found out the gender!” Marinette forcefully laughed. Alya raised an eyebrow at her best friend, before nodding her head and patting her stomach. 

“This kid is going to be spoiled rotten, whether it be from Adrien or Alya.” Nino placed, a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Going to be? It already is.” Marinette replied, placing her hand on her stomach.

“How so?” Alya asked. 

“If you think our closet was bad when I first moved in, you should look at it now. Adrien had a shopping spree of baby clothes one day while I was with Mr. Agreste at a meeting.” 

“But how did he-...?”

“They’re all gender neutral! Really, I just couldn’t resist all the cute shirt designs on them!” Adrien smiled, ushering them to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 kittens, are you sure about that? ;3


	3. First came Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have like so many ideas for this story and it gets me squeamish, but then its like 'well cant do this if I do that' and it just ahhhhh!

“So, what have you been up to Marinette? Hard to imagine you sulking around in bed all day.” Nino asked, placing a cup of tea in Alya’s hands and settling next to her on the couch. 

“I’ve been working...got to keep up with the Agreste’s, right?” Marinette replied, blowing steam away from her cup. “I-um, I actually designed Ladybug themed dresses and other things if you’d want to take a look sometime,”

“Any spoilers for the Ladyblog?” 

“Not until their in production! Besides, something tells me, you’ll be wanting all of them.” Marinette smirked, raising her glass up to Alya, before taking a sip. 

“Don’t worry, Alya. They’ll be worth the wait for everyone on your ladyblog, trust me. She’s even made Chat Noir themed..things.” Adrien assured, placing a comforting hand on Marinette’s thigh. 

“That’s awesome!” Nino nodded at the new information. “I plan on getting some Chat Noir styled head phones. Still can’t decide if I want the paw print or the cat face..” Nino tapped a finger to his chin, in thought. 

“Definitiely the paw,” Adrien advised. “You get it in neon green,so when you’re DJ-ing, they light up. Way cooler that way, in my opinion.” 

“You’re right, now I just gotta look for the specific one.” Nino hummed. 

“What about you, Adrien?” Alya questioned. “Marinette must be keeping you busy.” She winked knowingly at the two. 

“Alya!” Marinette squeaked. Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“Uh, well, you know, I still model for my father’s and, of course now, Marinette’s clothing lines. Still not excited for the day she puts me in a dress.” Adrien joked. 

“And my off time is either spent with Marinette, with Marinette, with Marinette, helping out at her parents bakery, or with Marinette.” Adrien cheekily replied, feeling Marinette’s hand land softly on his. 

“Clingy much?” Nino laughed. “Which one?” Alya added, chuckling alongside him as the married couple blushed. 

“Got to mark my territory some how.” Adrien commented, shooting Marinette a grin. 

“Oh, you’ve marked it alright.” Nino gestured to his neck and pointed at Marinette.

Marinette’s face went up in fire. She knew, She should have put on a baggy sweater or maybe even concealer to cover the little marks up. She would need to get Adrien back for that, somehow. 

“Not just the love bites,” Alya smiled. “Right, Adrien?” 

“Right, not just the love bites...” Adrien smiled contently. Alya scrolled through her phone, tongue out in concentration.

“In late breaking news, Super model, son to famous fashion designer: Gabriel Agreste, engaged!? That’s right, ladies and gentlemen! Our little man, Adrien, is now engaged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Gabriel Agreste’s apprentice of three years!” Alya read the article from her phone. It had been a good five years since that article came out. 

“The press must be having a field day, with the news of the new member coming soon...” Nino commented, throwing his hands up in to the air. 

“Don’t you mean Alya? She was the first one to break the news to all of Paris,” Adrien shook his head, smiling. “Should have seen Chloe’s reaction. Priceless.” 

“Alya, here, gets to know everything beforehand. Yet, she still has to run everything through us, before she can publish anything! Right, Alya?” Marinette placed her cup down and looked to the girl in question. 

“Of course, but I will need some deets on junior there.” Alya winked. “Maybe some pics?” 

“I-”

“She didn’t receive any, Right Marinette?” Adrien looked down at Marinette, who in turn looked up at him. A hand flew to her stomach to try and ease herself. 

“Right, sorry Alya...” Marinette lied, her gaze went to her stomach; rubbing circles on it. Adrien inwardly cringed. His hand slipped from hers and went to lay on her shoulder. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

“We’ll get them next appointment, won’t we Mari?” Adrien asked, looking back to Alya and Nino. All Marinette did was nod and reach for her cup. 

“So, what about you two? Can we expect any nieces and nephews?” Adrien questioned, changing the subject. 

“Eh, we-we’re too busy for kids, don’t you think?” Nino looked from Alya to Adrien. “What with Alya traveling and me...Djing all around Paris..you think we could manage kids?” 

“We are.” Marinette shrugged, a small smile hid behind her cup. 

“We could raise our kids together, I could design some cute outfits for him or her and we could set up play dates, Alya?” 

“Eh, I’m trying.”

In a quick second, the liquid that was being downed by Nino was sprayed over Marinette and the carpet. Followed by loud coughing and half spoken apologies from Nino. Alya patted Nino’s back in a comforting manner. 

“And there goes a good joke.” Alya smiled, ushering Marinette up and towards the bathroom for a change of clothes.   
______________  
“You seem in a cheery mood lately, anything I should be suspicious about?” Adrien questioned. He sat at the end of the table and looked up to meet his father’s gaze. 

Gabriel Agreste placed down his drink and looked back up to his son. 

“Can a man not be happy? I will be a grandfather soon, how could I not be?” Gabriel replied, picking at his plate. 

“You didn’t talk to her, did you?” Mr. Agreste shook his head in disapproval. Adrien frowned and looked to his father, once more. 

“No....” He replied, placing his utensils down. 

Marinette had turned in for the night, once Nino and Alya had said there goodbye’s. She made him worry sometimes. Thankfully, Hawk Moth has been on the down low. He didn’t want to think about Marinette or any of them getting hurt while they fought an akuma. 

“Understandable, these things are tricky.” Gabriel frowned, he really wanted to talk about this. He wanted to announce to the world that he was going to be a grandfather. He wanted to stick two fingers in the air to those who thought his manor was too large for just ‘three to four’ people. 

“I want one of them to be named Felix,” Mr. Agreste brought his drinks to his lips. Adrien looked to his father and nodded solemnly. 

“Consider it done, first boy to come out...possibly.” Adrien promised. “I’ll try to leave the rest to Marinette.”

“I let your mother name you,” Gabriel reminded. 

“She picked the perfect names.” Gabriel nodded his head. “Wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette did the same.”

There was a moment of silence as they both looked towards the family portrait.

“Maybe name one after mom...” Adrien mumbled, standing from his seat. 

“Take a plate of food to Marinette.” Gabriel instructed.

“Was thinking about that too,” Adrien replied, walking towards the kitchen to request something for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these chapters to be longer! Bare with me for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you felt about the story by leaving a comment! Or leave some Kudos~ :)  
> Please know that I suck at proper Grammar/ proper grammar placement and there is probably millions of mistakes on here...


End file.
